Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a pen implement sharpener, and particularly to an energy-storage pen implement sharpener.
Related Art
The pencil is a tool for writing, noting or drawing and accompanies with most people's childhoods, and daily life. The tip of the pencil should be maintained in a proper conical shape, so as to expose the graphite core of the pencil for writing. Consequently, after using for a period, the tip of the pencil must be sharpened by a pencil sharpener or other tools.
A conventional pencil sharpener is operated manually to sharpen the pencil inserted therein through manually rotating a tilted sharpening blade thereof. When the rotation of the tilted sharpening blade is terminated, the tilted sharpening blade stops sharpening the pencil.
A conventional electric pencil sharpener is driven by a motor to sharpen the pencil. However, a battery or mains supply electricity are necessary to drive the conventional electric pencil sharpener.
The user must to rotate the operating bar to rotate the tilted sharpening blade repeatedly during applying the conventional pencil sharpener to sharpen the pencil. Additionally, upon operating the conventional electric pencil sharpener, electric power is essential, therefore, rising an energy wasting issue and even an environmental concern. Therefore, how to improve the additional functions of a pen implement sharpener is an urgent issue to be solved by the inventor of the disclosure and related personnel.